ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (The Heroes)
Summary When Vilgax attacks, will the heroes be able to get a long and defeat him? Plot We are above a war ridden street. We can see two characters running down it. We pan towards them and see Brian and Rocketslug. Brian and Rocketslug run down a destroyed street. Alien cruisers hover above in the unnatural yellow sky. Flames are everywhere. Screams can be heard somewhere in the distance. We zoom in on them. They are covered in grime and gashes. Their clothes are half shredded; their hair is like a rat’s nest. They look scared out of their minds. Brian: This doesn’t feel right. Rocketslug: Roads said to meet him at Los Soledad. Entropy Pump. Brian: No I mean the idea. It’s so strange to be here. Ben 10. Except we’re the Bens. Rocketslug: Talk to Azmuth or Paradox about that. Brian sighs. Rocketslug: It’s our destiny. Everything happened for a reason. Brian: Now we’re stuck here. Everyone trying to kill us at every chance we get. Rocketslug shakes his head. Rocketslug: What on Primus happened to the old Bri- Rocketslug grabs Brian’s arm and yanks him into an alley just as a missile flies right where they were standing. Brian looks at his wrist. We now see that he is wearing an Omnitrix. The Omnitrix is red, like it is recharging. Brian: We need to move. Is your watch working? Rocketslug looks at his wrist . Rocketslug: Nope. Rocketslug looks at the sky, expectantly. Rocketslug: They probably think we’re dead. We should be good. Brian: They’re smart. They’ll figure out we’re here. They always do. A sad look appears on Brian’s face. Brian: Do you think they’re dead? Rocketslug: I sure hope they aren’t. There is a nervous silence. It is suddenly broken by a beeping sound. Brian looks at his wrist. The Omnitrix is now green. Rocketslug: You better go. XLR8, Fasttrack, Jetray. Brian: I’m not leaving you. Rocketslug: Go. I can hold them off until my watch recharges. Brian (CU): No. We go back to a medium shot of Rocketslug and Brian. Cu to the sky. We see the cruisers. A laser cannon swivels toward the alley. Cut back to Rocketslug and Brian. Rocketslug: You’ve got to go. Rocketslug looks up at the sky. Rocketslug (CU): Now. We now see Rocketslug grabbing Brian’s watch and hitting the face. The screen is filled with green light. We cut to a brightly lit room. It is in the afternoon. Giant French doors pour light into the room. We see Brian at a computer, although we can’t see what he is doing. He keeps adjusting the computer because of glare. We cut to the computer screen. We now see that he is reading a BTMT episode. He scrolls down and clicks a link to Roads’ user page. He brings his mouse up to the tab for Roads talk page. He doesn’t click on it yet. Zoom in on the ‘new messages’ pop up that has just appeared. Cut to Brian’s face. Brian: I guess Roads can wait. Cut to the computer screen. Brian clicks the new messages button. The screen goes to his talk page. He scrolls down until he sees a new message. Hi! i have made new series called Ben 10: Infinite Time. Can you read it? ---Gumball Paradox Brian rolls his eyes and clicks the link. The room fills up with a bright blue light. When the light fades away, Brian isn’t there. Theme song. We see Brian and thirteen other people standing in a room. A man in a lab coat and a small, grey lizard person are also there. Dave: Where the hell are we? Prof. Paradox: You are on Galvan. ET: Galvan is not real. It is a planet in Ben 10. Lumin: And no offence, but you’re a really lame imitation of Professor Paradox. That is what you’re trying for, right? Azmuth sighs and looks at Paradox. Azmuth: I told you it was a bad idea to bring them here. You should’ve brought CIA agents or Navy SEALS or something like that. Paradox: These shall do fine. Omi: Couldn’t you have at least kidnapped me and my pizza? Paradox snapped and a box of pizza appeared in front of Omi. Omi: AWESOME! Omi starts devouring the pizza. Brian: How’d you do that? Lumin: Atomic pulsars, nuclear plasma, and laser energy. Plenty of ways. Omi spits out his mouthful of pizza. Omi: Did you just say my pizza is radioactive? Lumin: Yes, yes I did. Omi: Oh, what the heck. Omi starts eating his pizza again. Rocketslug: Почему вы привести нас здесь? Roads: Err… What did he say? Lumin: What language is that? ET: It’s obviously Klingon. Kross: That’s not Klingon. ET: How do you know? Kross: I can speak Klingon, dummy. Bink: It is Spanish. Jon (yawning): Nope. Hablo español. Meaning, I know Spanish and that's not Spanish. Now I'm going back to sleep. Rocketslug: Это русский. русский! Rocketslug face palms. Batking: Yep, definitely Japanese. Omi: It’s not Japanese. Batking: How do you know? Omi: I’m educated, you idiot. Batking: Did you just call me an uneducated idiot, Tubby? Omi: You did not just say that. Batking: But I did. Omi punches Bat in the face. They start wrestling. Everyone in the room starts pounding and pummeling each other (except Paradox and Azmuth, of course). Azmuth: See? I told you this was a bad idea. Paradox: They will be fine, I assure you. Azmuth: I doubt we can make a team through this horrible pandemonium. Paradox: These children are only confused and in denial. They have temporal lag. Azmuth: Confused and in denial. They seem perfectly fine to me. Eager to kill each other, but perfectly fine. Paradox: It will work. Azmuth: Look at them. Imagine what they would do with the Omnitrix XIIs! Now, we see Roads, who hasn’t been fighting, but has been listening to Paradox and Azmuth’s entire conversation. Roads: What do you mean, Omnitrixes? Azmuth turns around quickly, while Paradox keeps looking at the fight. Paradox: ‘Ello, Roads. Azmuth: We didn’t say anything about Omnitrixes. Paradox: I didn’t say anything about Omnitrixes, you did. Azmuth: No I didn’t! (whispering to Paradox) Whose side are you on? Paradox (whispering to Azmuth): He already knows. Paradox snaps his fingers. All of the people who were fighting freeze. Then, they start floating away from each other and their wounds begin to heal. They are place, standing up, right where they started. Paradox: You were brought here to serve this universe as heroes. You can’t very well do that if you are trying to destroy each other, can you? Paradox snaps his fingers (again) and all the Heroes unfreeze. Brian: What do you mean serve this universe as heroes? Paradox: We brought you here because I this universe there are no heroes. No Plumbers. No Galactic Enforcers. No Benjamin Tennyson. Brian: Sooo… you’re replacing them with us. We’re regular human kids. We can’t do anything. Paradox: Do you really think so? Paradox signals to Roads. Roads: Ummm… We get Omnitrixes? Azmuth: Correct, but I don’t think you realize what responsibilities you wou- Brian: Yeah. ‘Big responsibility. Most powerful weapon in the universe. Don’t play around.’ Blah. Blah. Blah. Skip to the good part. Azmuth sighs and pushes down on a tile in the floor. The floor lifts up and a table slides out of the ground that just came up. On the table lie several Omnitrixes that look like the AF one, but grey. Azmuth: Behold, my latest modification in omnitrix technology: The Omnitrix XIIs! Jon: Oh my fudgy buddies… Charbel shoots Jon a funny look. Dave reaches towards one of the omnitrixes. It jumps onto his wrist. Everyone crowds around as he scrolls through the playlist. Dave stops on one he likes and pushes it down. EPIC TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Dave: RATH! Omi screams and grabs an omnitrix. He slams down on the face plate. Omi: GREY MATTER! Aaaww… what? Dave (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN’ FAT GUY GALVAN THINGY! RATH IS GOING TO EAT YOUR FAT GREY BODY BECAUSE NO ONE CAN BE FATTER OR GREYER THAN RATH! BECAUSE RATH IS ORANGE! RAWR! Dave (Rath) picks up Omi (Grey Matter). Suddenly Roads, seeing tragedy, grabs an omnitrix and transforms. Roads: CANNONBOLT! Dave turns and drops Omi. Dave (Rath): ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH RATH?!? BECAUSE, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CANNONBOLT MAN, NO LOUSY BALL FORMING PIECE OF ALIEN DNA TRANSFORMING FILTH CAN BEAT RATH! Roads (Cannonbolt): Let’s put that theory to the test. Roads jumps into the air, rolls into a ball and comes down ‘’’’’really’’’’’ hard on Dave’s face. Dave (Rath): RAWR! Everyone grabs omnitrixes, transforms and starts battling. Once again, Paradox pulls apart all the fights. Not once again, he reverts all of the heroes. Paradox: You are here to be a team of heroes that will fight against all evil. That means you have to cooperate. The first part of cooperating is knowing who everyone is. I will go from right to left down this row and you will say your name, a series you have written, and something about yourself. Okay go. Roads: My name is Roads. I write Ben 10: Multi Trixes. Some user yells “WOO HOO!” Roads: And I am number 1 on the ranking boards. Jon groans. Jon: We know that already! Roads glares at Jon. Brian: I’m Brian. I co-write Ben 10: Stupidity Force and I think this introduction thing is kinda preschoolish. Omi: I’m Omi. I write Omni-Knights. I like food, food, food, randomness, food, food, and random foods. Kross: Hi. I’m Kross. I co-write the User Reality Show with Newbie and Kross. Or Kross and Newbie. It has been on hiatus so long that I forgot. And- Jon: I’m JonathanTennysion. You can call me Jon. I write JUU, Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. I am awesome and I like chicken. Kross: Hey! I didn’t get to say something about myself! Jon: Yes, you did. you said that your show was on hiatus so long that you forgot its name. Kross crosses his arms and makes an angry face. Kross: Fine. Rocketslug: Hullooses! I am Rocketslug. I write Remember Celestial? and if this were a series, I would write that too. I am obsessed with Unicorn Ducks. Newbie: *chattering* Paradox: He says that his name is Newbie, he writes Ren10, and that he can’t talk. Jon: That’s great. Bink: I’m Bink! I write KrisTen! I ‘’love’’ to paint! Charbel: I’m Charbel. I write Fred 40. I am an awesomely epical cook. Dan: I iz Dan. I iz wite RANDOM tenz… I iz likez PINEAPPLES! Grrrr… Batking: I’m Batking or Bat. Brian: Or Burger King. Batking: I co-write Pizza Party and I am the biggest fan of Sunderland. ET: I’m ET. I write Jake 13. I am my school district top tech whiz. Dave: I’m Dave or Wai. I write Shade 10: Evolutions. I think that Rath is epic. Lumin: I’m Lumin. I write nothing really, I just have a plan for a steam punk series called “SteamTrix’. I have a feeling that I am much more intelligent than all of you. Paradox: Okay, that’s all. Roads, Brian, Omi, Kross, Jon, Rocketslug, Newbie, Bink, Charbel, Dan, Batking, ET, Dave, and Lumin. Lumin: So what now? As if right on cue, all of the omnitrixes started beeping. Paradox: You go wherever they are telling you. To Be Completed... Category:Episodes Category:The Heroes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres